


Give Her a Chance

by LadyDollyFace



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anastasia deserves better, Fixing the isle one fic at a time, Gen, King Beast is ok but also no, So do all the other kids tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDollyFace/pseuds/LadyDollyFace
Summary: We've already seen children who don't deserve to be on the Isle, but what if there was a "villain" too. Anastasia was forgiven by Cinderella, but was still caught up in King Beast's villain hunt. Now, with Ben as King, Evie as Councilor and little Dizzy coming to Auradon, maybe there's a chance to get her back.





	1. An Unexpected Request

Evie, as the new Councillor of King Ben, was in charge of which children were allowed off the island, and where to put them once they were in Auradon. There wasn’t just dorm rooms for the school year, but the concern about where they go during school breaks. Could they find homes for these children, or maybe keep them in Auradon Prep and make it a home for them? Maybe she could convince Ben to give up a castle his family owned and set it up for those kids…

Anyway, as the new Councilor, she had to sort through the lists that her and the other VK’s have written. When the new villain kids come, they can make some requests too. For now, her focus was the first wave of kids who would come over. Construction on a tower in Auradon Prep that sat pretty empty is going well, that tower turning into more bedrooms. 

She didn’t have anyone from Auradon requesting anyone from the Isle, yet. She did have some request for her to not allow people over, and she had a script prepared about how children are not their parents and blah blah blah so she wouldn’t let her anger show.

Thankfully, with the Royal Cotillion in the past, there weren’t so many requests for dresses, so Evie was able to put most of her attention not on school on her new royal duties. Doug was taking care of any and all fashion requests.

So, now Evie was sitting at her desk, going over all the lists and making a master list, those on top being priority. Dizzy’s name is at the very top of the list.

When she learned that Dizzy could come to Auradon, fulfilling her dream, Evie cried. Not at the Royal Cotillion, but after, when she was alone with Carlos. Dizzy wasn’t treated as terrible as Carlos was, but him and Dizzy bonded over their abusive families and their survival. He, too, felt guilty leaving her on the Isle.

A knock on the door disrupted Evie’s thoughts, so she put down her pen and headed towards the door. Opening it revealed a nervous looking Chad.

“Chad? What are you doing here? You can’t have a refund for the cape just because you didn’t go to the Royal Cotillion.” She said plainly.

“No, that’s not why I’m here…” He rushed, “I’m here on behalf of my mother, actually.”

“Like, Cinderella? What would she need from me?” Now Evie was even more confused.

“You’re in charge of whoever come from the Isle, right? Ben said you were.” Chad asked.

“Yes,” Evie replied suspiciously, “And if you’re here about Dizzy, you’ll just have to deal with it. She has dreamed all her life to get away from her grandmother and mother and come to Auradon, and no one, especially not you, will stop me from getting her here. She was treated similar to how your mother was, and you will accept her.” Evie anger was obvious. How dare Chad even-

“No! That’s not what this is about! Listen, can I- can I just come in? I don’t want to talk about this halfway in the hallway.” He asked. This was harder than he thought.

Evie reluctantly let Chad into her room, closing the door but leaving it unlocked. She sat down at her desk, gesturing to the chair next to it for Chad.

“Fine. Speak.” She demanded, back straight and face revealing nothing. She still had no idea what was going on. “And get to the point.”

“Anastasia.” Chad blurted out.

“You’re mom’s step-sister Anastasia? What about her?”

“She’s on the Isle. Have you met her?” He asked.

“Anastasia is actually nice. Bakes for her mother and sister because they make her. Actually nice to Dizzy. She has a son named Anthony, but she always talks about some guy who was a baker from before the Isle. I don’t think she wanted to be with Anthony's father, if you know what I mean, but Anthony will do anything for his mom. Anastasia is good to Dizzy, and always spoke nice things about Cinderella when her mother and sister weren’t around.” Evie explained.

“Wow. Mom has talked about her a lot, but she doesn’t know anything about her since she got sent to the Isle. Like that she had a kid. I wasn’t sure if it was just my mom being too forgiving like my dad says she is…” Chad was practically talking to himself.

“Chad!” Evie brought him back to the present. “Why are you here? I doubt it’s just to ask how Anastasia is.”

“My mom has been putting in petitions to get Anastasia off the Isle since she was sent there. That was close to twenty years ago and she hasn’t had any luck. King Beast was just completely against it, and Anastasia never got to plead her case. Now, with Ben as the King and kids from the Isle coming over, my mom is trying again. She’s going to talk to Ben, and I am here to ask you if there’s anything we can do to get my Aunt Anastasia over here.” Chad said, kind of reluctantly.

“Do you want her here?” Evie asked gently.

“I… I don’t know. My mom does, and she’s been telling me about Anastasia all my life, and how she was in love with a baker and ended up being good. I always thought she was wrong, because everyone on the Isle is supposed to be evil, but if the kids can turn out good, maybe my mom was right.” He admitted.

Evie nodded. Bringing over an actual “villain” would be much more difficult than the children, but if Cinderella, the victim, is the one to request it, it might be possible. Hopefully they kept a record of her requests, and maybe they could find the baker to speak on Anastasia’s behalf, along with Dizzy and Evie herself…

“Fine. I’ll talk to Ben and see what we can do about your aunt. Anastasia only, Drizella is just as bad as her mother.”

Chad nodded, “ Thank you. My mother is talking to Ben, probably right now, about Anastasia and Dizzy, and where they’ll stay in Auradon, if Anastasia can come here. She’d be better at explaining things.” He said, getting up.

“Thank you. My mom gave up hope for her step-sister, but with Ben’s decision and with you four being good, she’s finding hope again. I just want her to be happy.” He admitted. Then, after giving Evie a small smile, he headed towards the door.

“I’ll try my best, Chad.” She said to him as he was leaving. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Evie swiveled towards her desk, picking up her pen. This is going to be a lot of work.


	2. One Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long guys, my laptop died and then I went on a cruise, so I’m finally with a new laptop and connected to wifi.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Descendants

Chapter 2: One Last Chance

This is it, she would get her step-sister back. Well, one of them. The good one. After over sixteen years of petitions and attempted bribes and promises and even begging (once), Cinderella would try again. King Beast was the one who put Anastasia away in the first place, even after she proved her true loyalty to Cinderella and not her mother. Nothing could convince him of letting Anastasia off the Isle. But King Ben? He might be different. He brought four from the Isle already, and more and more are planned to come. Even Cinderella’s niece, Dizzy. Who knew Drusilla reproduced?! Did Anastasia?

Cinderella was pulled out of her thoughts by her driver informing her that she had arrived at King Ben’s castle. Oh cars, so much better than a pumpkin carriage.

Stepping out of the car, Cinderella was greeted by the king’s guardsmen, who led her to King Ben’s office.

“Introducing Queen Cinderella of Cinderellasburg.” The head guardsmen announced once two others had opened the doors. Cinderella nodded to them in appreciation and entered the room. 

“Queen Cinderella!” Ben greeted happily, “I am so pleased you made your way to Auradon.” He exclaimed, standing up to shake her hand. Bowing wasn’t necessary in this setting, not for her and her son’s friend.

“Ben, it’s good to see you again. Or, I guess now it’s King Ben!” She laughed.

He made a face at that. “I guess so, but I still have to get used to that. You can keep calling me Ben. But, enough small talk, your letter was vague but urgent. Is this about Dizzy? We were going to ask you to foster her if that was your concern.” He explained, gesturing towards the couch. 

“No, but I do want to go into that later. I would love to foster Dizzy. But i’m here about Anastasia.”

That confused Ben. “Your step-sister? What about her?”

“Ben, Anastasia wasn’t evil. She was used by my step-mother. Drusilla? She’s evil, she is exactly like my step-mother. But Anastasia isn’t. She foiled a plan of my step-mothers to take my success away from me, she fell in love with a baker and was planning on marrying him.” At Ben’s shocked face, Cinderella continued. 

“We were in the process of getting her away from the others, but before we could do that, your father took her away. Everyone had to agree to the Isle or else we were accused of trying to use villians for our own agendas and wars were threatened. Your father walked into my kingdom and took them, all of them. My step-mother, Drusilla, those two I didn’t care about. But Ana? I want her back. She was taken from me Ben, and I want her back.” Cinderella insisted.

“Have… have you tried before? I’ve never heard of this. And Chad never told me this.”

“I’ve been trying since she was taken. She missed Chad’s birth, and his older brother’s too. Anastasia was so excited for Christopher’s birth and I never even got to tell her about Chad. Chad knows about his aunt, but him and my husband have always been skeptical. I’ve written letter and petitions and had Anastasia’s fiance do the same, but still, nothing worked. You’re my last hope, Ben.” She told him, taking out a picture.

“This is her fiance, Bradley. He’s a famous baker in my kingdom. And he’s refused to be with anyone else since Anastasia was taken away. He still tells everyone he’s engaged. He’s heartbroken.” She explained, showing the picture of the baker gazing at a photo of Anastasia. 

Ben took the photo on nodded.

“It’s going to be difficult to convince people that taking an adult out of the Isle is a good thing. Other villains might try for the same. I’m going to need you to go public with this, and explain how you feel and how long you felt it. This has to be a group effort. And she’ll probably have to deal with probation after she leaves the Isle. And she has to stay in Cinderellasburg for a while before traveling, just to ease the minds of others.” He listed, standing up and walking towards his desk, beginning to write down what he said.

“Really? You’ll let her off the Isle?” Cinderella asked carefully, almost not believing what she was hearing, after all these years.

Looking up, Ben locked eyes with Cinderella. “I made it my mission to free all those who are innocent. You were the victim of your stepmother and step-sisters’ villany. If you say Anastasia is not a villain, I will follow that.”

Cinderella nodded, standing up.

“Ok. We have work to do.” She agreed.

~:-:~  
Leaving Ben’s office, Cinderella felt amazing. Her sixteen-plus year plan was finally in motion. She followed one of the guardsmen, she made her way towards the entrance.

“Queen Cinderella, I hope you don’t mind, but I met your niece, Dizzy.” The younger guardsmen who led her began.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, him stopping as well.

“Dizzy? You met her? How is she?” She asked excitedly.

“She’s excited to come to Auradon. She’s a really sweet girl, from what i’ve gathered. I’m happy she’s one of the kid’s King Ben is bringing over next. She’s one of those kids that will appreciate every little thing. You’re going to see her learn everything and it’s really amazing.”

“It is amazing. And sad. She should have experienced things the same time kids in Auradon did. But she couldn’t. So now she will. I will make sure she gets everything.” Cinderella promised, determined.

“She deserves everything. Her family on the Isle treat her terribly. When she’s here, and learning from Auradon Prep, and with Evie and them, she’ll be so happy. And i’m sure she’ll love you too.” He said.

Cinderella nodded, beginning her walk again. “Thank you for informing me. It has been worrying me how Dizzy is. Ben never met her, and I haven’t spoken to Evie yet about her.”

“Of course, Queen Cinderella.” He said as he walked her down the stairs, and opened the car door for her. She smiled at him, patting his shoulder, and then climbing into the car.

~:-:~

“Hey, Ben, did you talk to Cinderella yet? Good, i’m on my way to the castle. We have some work to do.” Evie said, climbing onto the motorbike she bought herself. No matter what, she was getting Anastasia to Auradon.


	3. Being King is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s up! I am finishing my junior year of undergrad so I’m super busy but the next few days I have no homework and decided to FINALLY write.  
> To be honest, I don’t know where this fic is going. I lost the chapter I wrote (this one) and had to rewrite it. But I forgot what I wrote so you guys got this. I also lost my whole plan for this fic, but I am currently thinking of what to do next and I have an idea. Hopefully you guys will end up liking it.  
> I won’t promise when the next chapter will be because I never keep those promises, but there will be a next chapter.  
> Comment if you’d like! They’re fun to read. Evil dreams!  
> ~Lady Dolly Face

A/N: Hi, I’m back with another chapter. More notes at the end of the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 3: Being King is Hard

Releasing Anastasia from the Isle of the Lost proved to be more complicated than Ben thought it would be. His initial plan was simple. When the guards were taking Dizzy to Auradon, they would ask Anastasia to go with them. She would say yes, go to Cinderellasburg by was of Auradon, and everyone would be happy.

Thankfully, he had Evie.

“Ben, you can’t just go to a woman, say “Come to Auradon, your sister is waiting for you.” and expect it to all work out! Anastasia could have belongings she would want to take, and how is she going to get them from her place if she has her mother and sister on her back? How do you know Anastasia will even be at home when the guards get there? Did you even start planning on what to do with her son?” Evie asked, pacing Ben’s office with a disapproving look directed at the King himself.

“Wait, she has a kid?” Ben asked, sitting up in his chair.

That made Evie stop.

“Seriously?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips. “You knew my mom, Maleficent, Cruella and Jafar had kids but not Anastasia? Do you know how many kids are even on the Isle?”

“No… that’s part of the reason why I made you Councilor. I have no idea. I only knew about the four of you after my dad mentioned you offhandedly when I was asking about the Isle. You were the only four he told me about so I just picked you guys.” He answered, rubbing the back if his neck with his hand.

“I… do not know how to feel about that so we will discuss it further when I have digested that information. Back to why I am here, Anthony. That’s her son. No father in the picture. Most of us don’t have two parents, get used to it. Honestly can be a bit of a jerk but c’mon, it’s the Isle. Loves his mom though, helps her out with chores and stuff. She’ll only come to Auradon if he does. He’s gonna be a bit tricky, so we need to have everything planned out and stuff to convince him. We might need to get to him first, but he won’t officially agree until he sees his mom’s react- Are you writing this down?” She stopped suddenly, seeing Ben not writing this down.

“Umm, yes, wait, uh, one second.” Ben stuttered, quickly getting a pen and jotting notes on the paper in front of him.

“Make sure you get everything! This plan has to go smoothly if we want any chance of getting Anastasia off the Isle.” Evie started pacing again. This was going to be a lot of work.

~Hours later, Evie lost count how many~

“Ok. Anastasia and Anthony to stay, Cinderella’s castle. Anthony can start school at Auradon Prep when summer is over. Anastasia will get to see the baker, hopefully things go well. Cinderella already has a press release ready for when they’re on this side of the ocean. Lady Tremaine will not be okay with losing her servant, so we can’t announce it beforehand because some people on the Isle have televisions and if we shut off the news they’ll get suspicious. But how are we getting them over here?” Ben asked, looking at his notes.

“I don’t know Ben! That’s literally what we are trying to figure out!” Evie threw her candy wrapper at him in frustration, from where she was sitting across his desk.

“You know I can have you arrested for that.” Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You know I can tell Mal you threatened to have me arrested for throwing a candy wrapper at you.” Evie retaliated. Ben went pale and looked back at his notes.

“Mhmm, thought so.” Evie muttered.

After minutes of sitting, thinking, and coming up with nothing, Ben asked, “Do you know what Anastasia’s schedule is?”

“Well, it depends on the day. She has a lot of chores, so she mostly stays at home unless she’s getting food for everyone. Anthony goes to school pretty much every week day. The Isle doesn’t have summer break. It’s honestly weird giving children a break from school.”

“I didn’t even know the Isle had a school. Who teaches there?” Ben was fascinated.

“Some of the less dangerous villains. The ones your parents threw on the Isle because of things like tax evasion and fraud. The more evil villains made them teach children because that means less child-parent time required. You don’t know how far some people will go to not talk to their kids. That’s why Gil learned how to swim, Gaston kept throwing him off the pier.” Evie said nonchalantly. 

Ben, however, looked horrified.

“Well, it’s not like he died! Uma saved him. This was before things got ugly between us, so I saw it happen. But, anyway, Anthony will be at school from seven to three. He usually goes home right away to help his mom out before he does his own thing. If we want to catch him, we have to do it then. He takes the long way home, Carlo’s treehouse is on the way. The path is pretty hidden so it’s decent for a quick conversation about what’s going on, will he come with us and can he get his mom on board.” Ben, this time, was writing down everything.

“Evie, that’s perfect. We just have to figure out which guard is best to talk to him.”

“No,” Evie sat up and looked Ben directly in the eye, “I have to be the one to talk to him.”

“What? No! Evie, I am not letting you back on that island, those people really aren’t going to like you.”

“Ben, I am the least hated out of the entire group. Except maybe Carlos. But he’s not getting back on the Isle, I don’t want his mom to find him alone. But listen, Anthony is not going to listen to some preppy guard who is dressed in bright yellow and speaks fancy. He might listen to me. He knows Dizzy and I are close, he’s bound to know I’m the one getting her of the Isle. Out of anyone, i’m the one he’ll at least stop and listen to. Ben, it has to be me.” Evie wouldn’t budge.

“But… what would Doug think?” Ben asked weakly.

“Doug is going to accept this because he understands that he doesn’t control me and if you think that I would not go because he told me not to I really need to have a conversation with Mal.” Ben gulped quietly at that. He was in so much trouble already.

“You’re the one who has to tell Mal you’re going to the Isle, and the one who has to tell her she shouldn’t go too because a lot of people want to hurt her right now.” 

Evie nodded at this. “Seems like a decent deal. We have a lot to talk about anyway.” She said with a smile, getting up from her seat and gathering her notes. “I’m going to finish planning this myself and I’ll talk to you when it’s set. Do some other kingly duties for now.” Once she had everything, she turned on her heel and headed out the door.

Ben just watched her go, and banged his head on his desk when she was gone. Who knew being King would be this hard?

~:-:~

Cinderella made her way to her favorite shop. A little bell jingled when she entered and closed the door. The smell of the shop reminded her of why she loved it so much.

“Hello?” She called.

“Just a minute!” She heard faintly from the back. She made her way to the counter and soon saw a familiar face.

“Queen Cinderella, so nice to see you! What can I do for you?”

“Mr. Baker, I have some great news about Anastasia.”

A/N: What’s up! I am finishing my junior year of undergrad so I’m super busy but the next few days I have no homework and decided to FINALLY write.  
To be honest, I don’t know where this fic is going. I lost the chapter I wrote (this one) and had to rewrite it. But I forgot what I wrote so you guys got this. I also lost my whole plan for this fic, but I am currently thinking of what to do next and I have an idea. Hopefully you guys will end up liking it.  
I won’t promise when the next chapter will be because I never keep those promises, but there will be a next chapter.  
Comment if you’d like! They’re fun to read. Evil dreams!  
~Lady Dolly Face


End file.
